The Path to the Heart
by Katra Winner
Summary: The sequel to The Road Between Souls! In this story, the Shikon no Tama is shattered and some unhappy people have to go and collect the shards. Chapter 8 up!!!! At last!!!
1. as the path is begun

{The Path to the Heart}

{chapter 1 - as the path is begun}

~~~

Inuyasha stretched as he rose from his futon, wondering momentarily where Kagome had gone to. Somehow, he knew instantly that he was in the still-ruined garden, and that she was upset. He frowned slightly, then remembered the two days spent together after the ceremony. Well, most of the time had been spent being the typical sappy newlywed couple - cuddling and such.

There were few moments spent apart, and during those few, Inuyasha had felt a sense of **knowing** Kagome; where she was and how she felt at the moment. At the time, though, he had been blinded by his own happiness, and hadn't bother to wonder about the strange ceremony. But, hell, now he knew where she was and that she was unhappy. So now he could go and play white knight and save her. Heh. That was a pretty good idea, actually. A month ago, he could have comfortably stated that such "help" would have ended in the futon, no more words exchanged, but it was different. Now he simply held her. Inuyasha figured that after the little ordeal with Kouga, she'd had more than her fair share of being pawed over. Not that he would hurt or push her like that bastard did, but still. Kagome was well overdue for some simple TLC, no sex included, and her samurai in shining fire mouse fur was going to get her.

He found her like he knew he would, sitting dejectedly on the ground, watching the sakura petals flutter to the ground, a near-tears expression on her face.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked softly, sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her slender form. Kagome sighed, then buried her face in his chest, clutching his shoulders.

"Nothing's wrong," she mumbled into the red fabric, wrapping her arms around him further.

"Don't lie," he ordered firmly. "I can tell. You're not happy."

"I'm fine." Kagome insisted.

"Don't you trust me?" Inuyasha whispered, hurt slightly by her unresponsiveness.

"Of course!" Kagome pulled her head from his chest quickly, her eyes tearing up. _Shit_, Inuyasha cursed inwardly. _Smooth move, genius._

"I didn't mean it like that!" Inuyasha yelped hastily, panicking slightly.

Kagome giggled a softly, then reached up to stroke his ears gently. "I know...I'm just a bit lonely right now. I don't know why..."

Now **that** was a blatant lie, and both of them knew it. She might have been lonely, but she knew exactly why, she simply didn't want to tell him. It hurt, and was amusing at the same time; knowing something she didn't want him to. Hn... her hands felt good up there, massaging his ears so gently...she was the only person, his mother included who could touch his ears, much less rub them like she was, without pissing off to the point where he was more than a little dangerous. He grunted. "So what do you want me to do about it?" Inuyasha grunted out, his thoughts wandering slightly to her gentle hands - oo, that felt good..._Wait, right, get your thoughts back on track, stupid..._ But her hands really did know what to do to make him turn into putty.

"Nothing, really," she answered, moving to play with his hair. He snorted.

"Yeah, and I'm a snake youkai named Bakamono." Another giggle. "Spill it, koishii," he murmured, his clawed hands stroking her back.

Kagome sighed. "Don't feel like talking," she muttered, snuggling deeper into his arms.

Inuyasha gave a low chuckle. "And what would you like to do instead?" he asked, amused.

"Guess," Kagome said slyly.

"I'm sure I will." Inuyasha smirked, lifting Kagome into his arms and carrying her to their room.

~~~

"Ridiculous!" Tsuraiuta growled. "That is so stupid I can't even believe you're considering it, houshi-sama!"

"But I am, Tsuraiuta, and that's the point. If the Shikon no Tama really has been split, then there's going to be trouble, and I'll need to be there. No matter what. I'll take Sango with me."

"But you could be hurt or killed!"

"Of course. But the Shikon no Tama needs to be collected and purified, and if I can get my hands on a decent ammount of shards, perhaps I can cure myself of the Air Rip curse."

Tsuraiuta's expression changed. "I can go with you, if you need...I mean, I'm a youkai. You could use my speed. Face it, if the Air Rip were ever disabled somehow, you'd be okay in a battle most of the time - but say you run into some of the taiyoukai's Generals or Prophets? Or, worse, a Dancer!? Only a youkai can handle them; even your Air Rip would not be strong enough to overcome a Dancer's magic, or even a Prophet's. You need somebody who can cast spells. Namely, an experienced youkai."

"But what of Shuuraishi's palace? You have an obligation, and in any case, you're a slave."

"Not really. I chose to remain here freely; I can leave if I wish. As for the Nishi Oukyuu staying orderly, we can leave that to either Kagome or Shirobou-sama."

"All right, if you insist. But what's to say that you can defeat a Dancer in combat?"

"I don't know, but I'll be better off than you." Tsuraiuta shook her head. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Miroku-sama, fooling around with the Shikon no Tama, but I'm here to help you."

"And I thank you for that. We'll be leaving at dawn tomorrow." Miroku smiled to himself.

"Oyasumi nasai, then, Miroku-sama." Tsuraiuta bowed, out of habit, and left the room - which Sango then entered.

"Since when did I agree to go out looking for shards of the Shikon no Tama with you?" Sango asked angrily.

Miroku turned to face her, his expression triumphant. "Haven't you forgotten? I **own** you, Sango. I've been nice to you since I bought you, but remember, you're my slave, and will remain so until I choose to set you free."

Sango's mouth dropped open. "I hate you," she hissed savagely.

"No you don't." Miroku said calmly.

"You own my body, you perverted idiot of a priest. Not my soul, or my feelings. You can tell me how to act, but you can't to tell me what I think of you." She spun, beginning to storm out of the room.

"You can't leave, Sango," Miroku said quietly. "I didn't say you could."

"I'll do whatever I want."

"No you won't. And you will sleep with me tonight."

"Like hell."

"You will, if I have to drag you."

"I will not be sleeping with you, unless you want to die in the middle of the night."

"You will." Miroku insisted. "And I believe I can take care of myself."

Sango spat. "You better hope you can."

~~~

Shirobou traced a pattern of blood in the bowl, watching the deep red liquid mix with the stark white of the magical poweder. 

"Is it working?" Shuuraishi asked, peering over his mate's shoulder. "Do you need more blood?"

"No, dear, I have plenty. I'm going too need some more _riwatsu_ soon, though. Could you send a messenger to one of the hanyou dealers on the Eastern lands for me tomorrow?"

"All right. But is the spell catching?"

"I'm not sure. I'm getting far too many signals to be sure which ones are the kugutsu, and which one is the real enemy."

"So he knows the kugutsu spell?"

"I suppose so." Shirobou sighed. "Look, I'm not sure if you need both human and youkai blood, or just youkai, so I'm not sure if this will even work. The paper it was written on was old and difficult to read, though I had a lot of help."

"That's all right. We'll deal with the problem when it comes."

"Which may be sooner that we thought," Shirobou said softly, her eyes becoming distant.

"I hope not..."

~~~

And here we are, at the end of another chapter 1. Ah, isn't life great?

Anyshit, I'm feeling tired right now, and I've gotta get up early tomorrow and bake Christmas cookies. Oh the joy.

If you don't review, I urge you to email me; I've got a new addy up on my bio page.

As always, input is welcomed gladly. Merry Xmas, minna-san, and to prove without an inch of doubt that I am a Catholic, remember that Jesus is the reason for the season. And one more thing, this chapter is dedicated to my beloved little sister Cathy, who deals with me 24/7, no matter what. I love you, imotou.

-Katra Winner


	2. shattered souls

{The Path to the Heart}

{chapter 2 - shattered souls}

~~~

Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's neck gently, breathing in her scent. She smelled just like she did before...only unhappier. She was so sad about something. "Kagome?" he murmured. "You're awake; tell me what's wrong. Tell my why you're so sad."

_Damn_, Kagome thought. _And here I thought I had him fooled. Time to own up._ "Did you ever hear of the Shikon no Tama?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha blinked. "The what of what?"

"Shikon no Tama. It's a powerful jewel that boosts the power of youkai."

"Is that why you're upset? Stupid reason."

"There's more. I used to guard the jewel...before...you know. Anyway, the Shikon no Tama has been shattered, into innumerable pieces, and I have to go collect all the shards before a power-hungry youkai or something gets their hands on it. And...I wanted to know if you would go with me."

"Of course I will! You'd get yourself killed if I let you go alone!"

"Somthing else, too." Kagome winced. This was the hard part, telling him that he could become a true youkai.

"What?"

"With the full power of the jewel...you could become a true youkai. Or a human. And it would be perfectly legal and everything." She closed her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction.

Softly, he pressed his lips against her forehead. "We'll worry about that later," he said huskily, amazed at how he managed to keep his voice from breaking.

Slowly, Kagome's eyes slid open. "I love you, you know that? Only you...always."

Inuyasha went back to nuzzling her throat. "I know. You're mine, forever. As I am yours."

It was good to be loved...

~~~

If a certain ex-taiji-ya were a youkai, specifically a dog or wolf youkai, she would be growling. But, alas, she was a mere human, and therefore had to settle for simply scowling as angrily as she could.

"I hate you," she informed her master, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to hide her breasts from the pervert.

"So I've heard." Miroku reached out to unfold her arms, smirking at her furious expression. "Maybe I should just make you walk around naked..."

This time, Sango growled. It was more of a snarl than anything, but the sound displayed her emotions easily. "Try and I swear I'll kill myself."

Miroku faked a pout. "Oh, that's no good. Perhaps you should just wear a pair of hakama and forget about covering your chest?" Sango's scowl deepened. Miroku chuckled. "I'll take that as a no, then. I don't understand why you have to be so difficult."

"Because I refuse to be that kind of a slave! I'm not a whore, dammit!"

Miroku shrugged. "You are what I want you to be."

Tsuraiuta rolled her eyes. _Now look at the happy couple_, she thought sullenly. _Sango, you're luckier than you think..._ Of course, she would have given everything and anything just to be the one Miroku chased around. Suddenly, she froze. "Miroku-sama, wait a minute...I smell something dangerous."

"What is it?" Miroku asked, his previous teasing demeanor gone. He slid in front of Sango, holding a small piece of paper in his hand. 

"I don't know," Tsuraiuta said fretfully. "All I can tell is that it's a youkai, and it's powerful. It's either a Prophet, or a General. It can't be a Dancer; the magic scent isn't strong enough."

"But couldn't a Dancer hid its magic scent from a youkai?" Sango mused aloud. 

"Not from another Dancer," Tsuraiuta answered, distracted. "I'd be able to tell if this...thing were a true Dancer."

"You're a Dancer?!" Sango yelped. "Why were you acting as a slave!?"

"My job was to protect Inuyasha-sama until he found his life-mate. And I didn't mind working. That's what the Acadamy was like; everybody had chores, and lots of them. I had hoped I wouldn't have to revive my Summons, but it looks like we've got a high-class Dancer on our hands. And it's not friendly."

"You just said a Dancer couldn't hide its magic from another Dancer." Miroku said, his brows knitting in confusion. 

"Yeah, well, this thing isn't a true Dancer. It's a fake of some sort, that only has one element. And no Summons, either."

"Well guessed, Tsuraiuta." A gust of wind, then there stood a woman in an expensive kimono, her hair tied up and a fan in her hand. "I'm Kagura...and my job is to kill you."

"Doubtful," Tsuraiuta spat. "the only way one Dancer can kill another is by using a powerful Summon - and you don't have any Jewels, so you can't kill me."

Kagura smirked. "You can be so dense. My job is to kill the priest and the taiji-ya; it doesn't matter what happens to you."

"Then it's time to get serious," Tsuraiuta said grimly. "Miroku-sama, Sango, don't do anything unless I tell you to." She began fishing around the large bag slung over her shoulders. Finding what she needed, she extracted a rough-looking green stone. She tossed it up into the air. "SHIRUDO!" Tsuraiuta roared. The stone exploded, transforming into a huge hulking catlike animal, its glassy-white eyes glowing before enfulging Sango and Miroku in a bubble of white smoke. After performing its job, Shirudo reverted back into the green stone, though it was now surrounded by a wispy shadow of clear smoke.

"Impressive, Kagura. But can you keep track of two Summoned Magics at once?" She laughed. "You're one of the best the Acadamy had, but you've been inactive for at least a hundred years. Do you still have the skills you once did? Let's find out! Fuujin no Mai!"

At the last second before the lightning-quick wind blades reached her, Tsuraiuta jumped up, high above the battle. Her hand returned to her bag, though this time, it emerged with a rose-shaped pale blue stone. "WATAA!" Once more, the stone exploded, turning into a small nymphlike child with the same glowing silvery eyes as Shirudo. She stood up on air, then pulled a flower from her head. Wataa tossed it at Kagura, watching it stick to the strange woman, covering her with a thick layer of ice. After she was done, the small nymph curtsied towards Tsuraiuta, then, with a flash of deep blue light, became a rose again. Tsuraita dropped it back into the bag, then once more pulled out Shirudo's stone.

"Set them free..." she whispered softly. The white mist disappeared, letting Miroku and Sango free. Kagura struggled within her icy cage. "Hurry!" Tsuraiuta called out. "We need to go!"

"Why don't you finish her?" Sango panted out as she and Miroku hopped onto Tsuraiuta's back, while she began to transform to her true shape.

_/Because I couldn't keep up Shirudo while Summoning another Magic strong enough to kill her. Magic is harder than it appears to be; and far more draining./_

"But thank you for saving us." Miroku added, looping his arms around Sango's waist, pulling her up against his body.

_/It was nothing./_

"Saving a life is never nothing, Tsuraiuta."

_/Well, there's going to be a lot more of it soon, 'cause I doubt that Kagura will give up just because Wataa doesn't like her. She won't give up till either you both or she lay dead./_

~~~

It was a dark and stormy night. Well, not really. But what author trying to write a spooky/creepy/foreshadowing scene DOESN'T use, or at least WANT to use that line?

Ahem. Anyway.

Deep in the heart of an evil forest, a black fire burned, casting eerie bloodred shadows on the trees and the "guests" of the forest. Naraku chuckled slightly as he poked the fire. _Soon, soon, my dear Tsuraiuta, you will be out of the way... but will you even be a problem in the first place, what with you hating to meddle? Will you obey the damned Acadamy's rules, or will you dare to defy them in order to protect the one you love? Curiouser and curiouser..._

He cackled. "Oh, what a fine game this is shaping up to be! The Shikon no Tama shattered, with my worst enemies and the woman I want more than anything tangled up in it! Cruel fate was my teacher, and now it becomes theirs!"

"You sent me there to test her!" Kagura screeched as she landed next to Naraku. "You knew she would summon a Magic to help her! You knew, you sadistic bastard!"

Naraku observed her calmly, his humor gone. "So I did. Really, though, she's not so much to worry about if she summoned Wataa, and you managed to escape."

"She had Shirudo blocking that stupid priest and his whore, you idiot!"

"Calm down or I'll be forced to make you," Naraku said threatingly. "I hold your heart, remember that."

"Of course," she shot back, venom in her voice. "I'll be a good little dollie. Can I go now?"

"Get out of my sight, until I need you again."

"I hear and obey. Happily." Kagura tossed a feather out, sat on it, and flew off.

Naraku resumed his cackling.

~~~

Well...sorry it took so long...but...yeah. It was actually ready December 24, but then my we had to go to the Vigil Mass with the children, and then my friend came over and my parents got drunk and then we went to my grandparents, who live in Santa Maria, and we didn't get back until midnight last night and I was dead tired so I couldn't upload it. Gomen, gomen. And I know Naraku's out of character, but you'll live. I hope.

And a special note to Dee-chan, if she's reading this, I picked up my "meeps" from a friend of mine who also meeps...it's an invasion of meeps!

Anyway, review as always and I'll love you forever. ^^;;;

-Katra Winner


	3. ranks of the invincible

{The Road Between Souls}

{chapter 3 - ranks of the invincible}

~~~

Tsuraiuta poked at the fire, sighing as the cold night air blew at the small makeshift hut she and Sango had constructed while Miroku was out hunting for food.

"Tsuraiuta?" Miroku sat down next to her. "If it's not too much, could you explain all the differences between Dancers, Prophets, and Generals, and all about how they reach that status?"

"I guess," Tsuraiuta said listlessly. "Sango, do you want to hear this?"

"Sure, why not."

Tsuraiuta sighed. "It all began a long, long time ago. An English woman named Mary Reed (a.n.: yes she's related to Clow Reed of CCS) had strong magical powers, but in the strange country she came from, it was considered inappropriate for a woman to practice magic. So she traveled to Japan, where she studied the different kinds of magic. Eventually, she set up a school in eastern Japan called The Acadamy. There, she split magic up into three main classes and two subclasses: a Prophet, one who had strong mindreading and predicting skills, who would serve in the courts to assist rulers in stopping wars before they began.

"The next main class is a General. Generals are more than just simple war leaders. They have the weakest form of magic, but have great physical strength. They use their magic to do things like convert their own spilled blood into unblockable red blades.

"The final main class is Dancer. Dancers are usually women, as Generals are mainly men and Prophets have equal divisions of both. Dancers use Jewels to summon Magics, which are spiritual entities that protect and fight for those who are willing to take care of them and guard them while they are in their defenseless Jewel form. Only a true Dancer can unlock a Magic. It takes a lot of energy to support Magics; so the stronger the Dancer, the more Magics and spells they can have. The weaker Dancers, like Kagura, control only one element, such as wind or fire.

"The two subclasses fall under Prophets and Generals, respectively. A Healer uses magic to cure wounds and exorsize demons and mononoke, while a Theif uses weak elemental and mindreading magic to steal from the rich and give to the poor, so to speak.

"All are trained under Mary Reed, who's still alive, thanks to her magic as a Dancer. There aren't many human students of The Acadamy right now; mainly youkai and oni. Shuuraishi-sama is a General, though a mostly inactive one. Shirobou-sama is both a Prophet and a Healer, a rare occurance, especially in a human. She also plays around with youkai sorcery from time to time. Sesshoumaru-sama could have attended The Acadamy, studying as a Prophet or a General, but chose not to, as Inuyasha-sama chose to not study as a General or a Dancer. He has the potential, and Mary-sensei actually taught him some of the finer points of General magic, but in the end, he decided to stay at the Nishi Oukyuu."

"But didn't you say Dancers were usually women?" Sango asked curiously.

"Usually. There's exceptions to every rule." Tsuraiuta sighed again. "I'm going to go to sleep now. Who's got first watch?"

"Me," Sango muttered.

"Oyasumi nasai. Wake me up in two hours," Miroku said calmly, lying down and curling up halfway.

"Bastard," Sango whispered to herself, referring to Miroku.

"I heard that."

"Damn."

~~~

Kagome smiled slightly as she clung to Inuyasha's arm. It felt good to get out of the stuffy palace and explore again. Be free, like she was in the "before slave" era. It would be perfect if the Shikon no Tama wasn't the cause of it. Stupid jewel. Why it was never truly destroyed was a mystery. Why so much was put on the line, simply for a bit of power was the answer to why humans and youkai were considered inferior to gods.

Suddenly, Inuyasha paused. It was dark, so Kagome couldn't read his expressions with a look, but somehow she knew that he was concentrating hard. She heard him sniff audibly.

"Kouga," he said distastefully. "How many times do I have to kick his ass?"

"Please, no unwanted blood this time," Kagome implored, rolling her eyes.

"I'll only try to kill him if he tries to kill me," Inuyasha said, in the sterotypical immature male fashion.

"Grow up, dog-boy."

"You wish."

"That I do," Kagome smiled up at her mate. "But I love you anyway."

"Hn," Inuyasha bent forward and kissed her softly, his tongue gently carressing her mouth. Slowly, he pulled back, grinning like the cat that got the cream. "And you're mine. All mine."

Kagome nuzzled at his neck, her long eyelashes teasing his neck. He giggled slightly. "Ack, stop that! I'm ticklish! Kagome!" 

"Kagome!" Abruptly, Kagome stopped teasing the poor hanyou, and spun around to face the voice.

"Kouga-kun? What are you doing here?"

Kouga grinned, letting his fangs show. "Oh, just this, that, and the other thing. How are you?" he replied casually.

"I'd be better if you gave me the Shikon shards you've stuck in your legs," she retorted coldly. 

"Nope. They're mine. Ja ne, Kagome!" And with that, he sped off.

"Oh how I hate that bastard," Inuyasha muttered angrily. "He's still trying to take you from me, you know."

"He is not. Kouga-kun's not very bright, but he's not **that** stupid."

"You're worth fighting over." Inuyasha explained. "More than worth it. If that idiot loves you a third as much as I do, he'd die just to see you smile."

"Like this?" Kagome's lips turned upward.

"No." Inuyasha said bluntly. "When you really smile, the whole room lights up. Everybody near you feels happy and cheerful. You have this...this way of living life that makes everything worthwhile."

"And you make life worthwhile to me," Kagome whispered. "So we're even."

"We depend on each other," Inuyasha agreed. "I love you...my mate." Kagome smiled then, a true smile.

"Let's just live our lives out day by day...just live for the moments," Kagome murmured.

"And deal with problems as they come," Inuyasha added. "For now, we just need to find a decent place to rest. Unless, of course, you don't mind sleeping up in a tree with me."

"No...but won't we fall off?" Kagome queried, wrinkling her nose at the wicked grin that appeared on her love's face.

"We won't if I hold you very, very close," he snickered.

Kagome swatted him. "You're incorrigable."

"Damn straight."

~~~

Dokukon squinted as he tried to figure out what the hell Tsuraiuta had written on the small piece of wood that was supposed to be instructions on making simple wheat noodles. But nooooooooo, the sour puss also had to have horrible handwriting, and it was totally illegible.

"Another day of failure," he sighed out dramatically.

"Oh, shut up," Sesshoumaru exclaimed, entering the kitchen, Rin clinging to him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? What are you doing in here?"

"Where's that human bitch, what's her name, Kagome?"

"Out travelling with Inuyasha-sama." Dokukon answered, stifling several hundred questions.

"How long will she be gone?" Sesshoumaru asked curtly.

"No idea. Neither of them said."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Idiots. Come, Rin."

"Haaaaaaaaaaai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Dokukon scratched his head. "Now what was that about?"

~~~

Goshinki plopped down. "I'm bored," he announced.

"Watch me not care," Kagura announced absenmindedly.

"I wanna go kill something," the huge beast complained.

"Your problem, not mine."

"I wanna eat something. Something that's still living."

"Go hunt a squirrel, you overgrown little idiot."

"Maybe I'll just eat you," he muttered sullenly.

"Try it and I'll kill you."

"Yeah right."

"Shut up both of you," Musou snapped, striding through the palace. "You're giving me a headache."

"Oh, so the widdle baby human's scared of the big bad youkai?" Goshinki drawled. 

Musou snorted. "As if, you freaky purple idiot."

"As interesting as this all is, I have more important things to do," Kagura said, standing up and scuffling off into the dark hallway.

"Who bit her ass off?" Musou mused aloud.

"That would be me." Goshinki chuckled.

"Ooo, nice job."

~~~

Okay, there it is. Dunno why I called it "ranks of the invincible" but meh. Hrm.

For once, I have nothing to say other than REVIEW.

Hope you had a jolly Christmas and have a merry New Year~!

-Katra Winner


	4. to the northern lands

{The Path to the Heart}

{chapter 4 - to the northern lands}

~~~

"Kagome."

"Nn?" Kagome looked up sleepily at her mate. "What is it?"

"We're entering the Northern Lands today," Inuyasha said, not meeting her gaze. This did not bode well with her.

"So?"

"We need to stay at the Northern Palace - oyaji's making us."

"And?" Kagome was not enjoying this little game of trying to pry information from him.

"You need to pretend as though you are my slave," he said finally.

"Why?" she asked gently.

"Okita, the taiyoukai of the Northern Lands...doesn't like humans. He thinks the only humans that have any true purpose are those enrolled or graduated from The Academy. And...if he finds out you were once a priestess, he will try to have you killed." Inuyasha looked pained. "Love, I know that this isn't fair, but he will only let us be unless I say you're my concubine."

Kagome sighed. "Fine. But as soon as we're out of the Northern Lands, it's back to normal."

"Tarimee da!" he practically yelped out at her. "I'm not some sick bastard like-"

She placed her fingers over his lips. "Let's not bring back a past that is best forgotten."

"Agreed." He kissed the back of her hand gently. "There's the palace up there." Inuyasha pointed to a building looming in the distance.

"Don't worry, I remember how to act," she said heavily. Kagome positioned herself three steps behind the hanyou, mentally cursing fate. A soft brush from her mate's mind let her know she was not alone in her thoughts of unrest.

Inuyasha slid the door open, taking a step inside. A pretty girl was yelling at another female, both of which looked to be human. The former rather reminded the duo of Tsuraiuta.

"Miryoku," Inuyasha called out. She paused.

"Inuyasha! Where are your manners!? I haven't seen you in three years! Who in all the hells told you that it was fine for you to stop visiting!" She kissed him briefly, then gave him a big hug, which he promptly returned. Kagome felt anger rising up in her chest. _What's going on here...? They seem to know each other far too well..._

"Once more, Inuyasha, you forget your manners," she scolded. "Who's this here?"

"Kagome," he answered. "My mate," he added with a touch of pride. "But, Miryoku, don't tell Okita, you know how he feels about non-magical humans..."

"Of course," Miryoku said sadly. Then she brightened. "Goodness, here I am yelling at Inuyasha, and I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Miryoku - Okita-sama's maid. And mate. Human, only I'm a Dancer. Black magic's my forte."

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said, bowing.

"I don't know what we're going to tell Okita-sama about you," she said thoughtfully. "Could be dangerous."

"She's acting as my concubine," Inuyasha said smoothly.

"Ah. That'll let her sleep with you, ne?" Miryoku grinned wickedly. "And I'll have her serve dinner tonight. You still know where your room is? Good. Then go, go, shoo! Kagome, you come with me; I need to show you around."

Inuyasha kissed his mate's cheek softly, then pulled on a pair of slippers that Miryoku tossed at his head, continuing down the hallway.

Miryoku knelt down and shoved a tatami mat aside. Kagome glimpsed a small string with a bead attached to it. Miryoku pulled on it, lifting up a section of the floor up, revealing a small dark stairway. "Now who forgot to light the candles?" she muttered to herself, reaching into her kimono for flint and steel. She struck them together, and lit all the candles as she began to descend the stairs. "Well? What are you waiting for? Follow me!"

Hesitantly, Kagome began to walk down the stairs. They walked in silence for quite some time, running into other human slaves as they moved ever deeper into the underground networking of servants' and slaves' quarters, kitchens, and other smaller centers of activity. 

"Miryoku-san?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you known Inuyasha?"

Miryoku paused. "Firstly, while you're here, that'll be 'Inuyasha-sama'. You can't be so familiar where there are so many ready to report you to Okita-sama. Secondly, I've known him almost as long as I can remember. We're good friends." She smiled. "Don't worry - I have absolutely no romantic interest in him whatsoever. It's hard to see the person you think of as a brother as a possible husband. He's all yours, Kagome-san."

Kagome breathed a mental sigh of relief. "What was that comment you made earlier; that you were Okita-sama's maid and mate?"

Miryoku laughed. "That's how I began - much like you did, I suspect - as his slave. He later fell in love with me. So now I'm his mate."

"But you don't love him?" the younger human asked, her voice skeptical.

"How could you tell? I only became his mate because I feared he'd kill me if I refused. He does stupid things like making me keep my hair up in these stupid buns, and buying all my clothes for me. None of them fit - too tight. There was one human who was passing through here at one point - I love him, not Okita-sama. But Nankahen did leave in the end-"

"Nankahen from Edo!?" Kagome interrupted.

"Yes, I think so...what of it?"

Kagome slapped her forehead. "He's a childhood friend of mine. He ran away from the village I lived in when I was about fifteen. Our parents had it all worked out that we would marry, but he left a year after the arrangement was made. He simply vanished one night, leaving a note behind in the language we'd worked out. I was the only one to ever figure it out, and in it he instructed me to never read it or tell of its contents to anybody in the village."

"Interesting," Miryoku said thoughtfully. "Did you want to marry him?"

"I was in the same position you're in with Inuyasha - I couldn't think of him as anything other than as a friend. There was another reason as well."

"What?"

Kagome looked ready to laugh. "He's gay."

Miryoku's eyes widened. She face-faulted. "I can't believe it~...Oh, well, it'll be a weird relationship when we meet anyhow...but I still can't believe it~..."

"Yeah. That's the truth. I was the only one in the village he ever told - it's why he agreed to marry me. I'd keep his secret, and would be free to have any other man as a lover that I wished, and he would do as he pleased. We would pretend that we were a happy married couple, perhaps that I could not have children to explain our lack of little ones. It sounded like a good idea to both of us; we would both escape marriages that neither of us wanted, and be content to live out our days as friends. But it was not to be," she said bitterly, for the second time since explaining events to Houjou.

"Do you know why he left like that?" Miryoku asked gently.

"The Shikon no Tama. Taiji-ya came and asked me to guard and purify it, and my father accepted for me. He left because the taiji-ya said that I would not be able to marry, and would probably die at a fairly young age. I think he fled because that in his heart, he couldn't bear to see my withdrawal into myself and die earlier than I should. He's caring in that way."

"I know." Miryoku said quietly. 

Slowly, the two walked on, bonding even closer.

~~~

That night, Inuyasha sat with Miryoku and Okita as dinner was served. Kagome entered from a door to the south, bearing a tray laden with soup, tea, and sake. Okita's brow furrowed in concentration. "Who is that?" he asked Miryoku. "Is that a new slave?"

"My concubine," Inuyasha said calmly. "Miryoku thought that she could serve."

Okita chuckled. "Getting the most out of the humans before they die, eh? Worthless bugs, most of them." Inwardly, Inuyasha felt like beating Okita's face in, but he controlled the urge, reminding himself that Kagome's safety relied on how well he dodged Okita's questions.

"Tea or sake, Inuyasha-sama?" Kagome asked quietly, keeping her eyes downcast. 

"Tea," he said, forcing himself to not look into her eyes and smile lovingly.

"Okita-sama?"

"Sake."

"Miryoku-sama?"

"Tea, please, Kagome-san." Okita snorted at his mate's respectful tone. She ignored him. After pouring their respective drinks, Kagome bowed, set their soup down, and walked away. 

"You didn't tell me you bought a concubine," Okita said, amusement on his face.

"Not every idiot brags when he buys a beautiful woman to sleep with," Inuyasha retorted, not missing a beat.

Okita blinked twice, stunned at the insult. Then he burst out laughing. "Well said, my boy! Two compliments and an insult, all in one sentence!"

Inuyasha smirked. "I'm only staying tonight and tomorrow afternoon. I'll be gone by dinnertime."

"So eager to leave?" Miryoku inquired quietly. "You don't visit enough."

"Well said," Okita agreed.

"I have…things to do." 

The elder youkai scoffed. "I'm sure. If you had so much free time, you would join the Academy. Miryoku said Mary Reed offered you a place there. I'd have thought you would jump at the chance to become a Black Dancer."

"I prefer to not use magic. Besides which, it's much more fun hanging around the Nishi Oukyuu and annoying Sesshoumaru and his little human pet." Inuyasha chuckled at Okita's shocked look.

"Human...pet...?"

"Aa. He got some little girl as his slave, and he treats her more like a daughter than a slave. She even eats with us." Inuyasha could barely contain his laughter. 

The meal continued without further notable event, Kagome watching from the door. 

~~~

Inuyasha lay on his futon, impatiently waiting for Kagome to return. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity (but was only about ten minutes), a section of the floor popped up, and Kagome poked her head out. 

"There you are," he said grumpily. "I've been waiting forever."

Kagome giggled. "I'm sure you have. I'm sorry I took so long, oh great master of mine."

"Damn straight. Now get under the covers. I'm cold, and I want to sleep." Kagome snuggled next to him, loving the restored feeling of being in his arms. 

_I love you, my mate_, he whispered mentally.

_And I you..._

Suddenly, the same section of floor that Kagome had emerged from snapped up, and Miryoku appeared, her hair in disarray and a distressed expression. "Inuyasha? Kagome-san?"

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, sitting up.

"A letter has come from Mary Reed. Hurry; there's no time! We have to leave **now**. The Northern Palace is about to be attacked, and there's no way I can defend it right now. If we don't go, then you will die!"

"What about everybody else?" Kagome asked, upset.

"The slaves and servants are underground; I've shielded them. Okita will survive – he is a taiyoukai. The rest will die. There is nothing we can do."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Fine. Miryoku, lead us out of here." Kagome whimpered slightly. Inuyasha reached out and lifted her into his arms. 

"Follow me," Miryoku said. They ducked into the underground slave quarters, and Miryoku reached into the bag slung over her shoulder to pull out a huge flower-shaped ruby. She held it up, and a section of the wall to their left fell down. The group hurried through, Inuyasha still carrying his mate. 

After hours of wandering through seemingly endless tunnels, hearing deafening bangs that indicated that the Northern Palace was falling. Miryoku's expression was increasingly grave. "I'm taking you to the Academy. Mary Reed will know what to do."

"And if she doesn't?" Inuyasha asked. "What will we do then?"

"Then we go to Kangae's hideout. Either he or his mate Shiroi will know how to respond to this." After that, the group fell into an uncomfortable silence again. Miryoku's face had gone blank, as if she were afraid to show that she was upset. 

"How much further is it to the Academy?" Kagome asked, trying to break the silence. 

"Perhaps another ten minutes while walking," Miryoku said tonelessly. 

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Who was attacking?" 

"Naraku," Miryoku spat out angrily. "He wants the Shikon no Tama, and we have a shard." She reached into a small pocket at her hip and pulled out a glimmering shard. "But I fooled the bastard! I took it with me, and put a ward on the shrine where it's normally kept. He must be tearing the palace up looking for it."

"I think I've heard that name before," Inuyasha said thoughtfully. "Miroku mentioned him."

"Not surprising." Finally, they reached a tall, gnarled tree with huge knots all over its enormous trunk. Miryoku poked at one near the top, straining a little in order to reach it. Inuyasha finally put Kagome down. Miryoku pulled a ribbon out of somewhere, and let her buns down. Then she swept the top half of her hair up into a flat-lying ponytail. "Mary makes all the Dancers wear their hair up," she explained. 

The knot she had pressed suddenly popped into the tree, then the gap widened to allow them in. Carefully, the group wandered in, groping the walls in the darkness. As they approached a doorway, they saw a beautiful woman dancing on top of a pillar. She wore a purple kimono with two huge pink flowers on each sleeve. Smaller, paler flowers dotted the main body, the lining in black. White stripes alternating with black were sewn into the bottom hem. Her obi was black and a very pale blue. 

On her left, a small pedestal held fire, casting a flickering shadow on the room. On her left, another small pedestal held a crackling blue ribbon on light, which twisted and jumped. The very air seemed to swirl together, forming a pattern of green and blue swirls. Whoever it was dancing had long golden hair, which swished around her feet. Her eyes were closed, the lids painted black. 

Suddenly, she raised both her arms and a huge fiery bubble appeared, a small child with long orange hair contained in the center. It exploded with a red flash. A girl stood next to the Dancer. _/I understand_,_/_ she said in a voice that seemed to speak **into** their minds rather than their ears. _/I will guard the children. Luck to you, Mary-sama./_ And with that, she faded away. 

The Dancer turned to face them. "Good evening. I am Mary Reed, mistress of this place. Welcome to the Academy. I've been waiting for you."

~~~

Wauw, a cliffhanger! Well, sorta. Sorry this took so long. It's been crazy at my house recently. Um, I know that "Miryoku" sounds a lot like "Miroku", but blame Maron-chan, not me. See, Miryoku means "bewitching", and since she's more or less a witch (she uses more black spells than summoning Magics), it worked out till we remembered...OOPS...Miroku. I was all for changing her name but didn't want to risk the wrath of my editor. So she's Miryoku. 

Don't forget to read and review!

-Katra Winner


	5. and the quest continues...

{The Path to the Heart}

{chapter 5 – and the quest continues...}

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.  All characters are © Takahashi Rumiko, except for Kangae, Tsuraiuta, Mary Reed, and Dokukon, which are © me, Miryoku, who is © Maron-chan, and Daiji Shiroi, who is © bel-chan.  Nankahen is © Duo Kinomoto.

~~~

The Dancer turned to face them. "Good evening.  I am Mary Reed, mistress of this place.  Welcome to the Academy.  I've been waiting for you."  Slowly, she turned and began to walk down the hallway.  "Follow me, please."

As she walked, Mary began to braid her long hair.  Miryoku's face was still blank.  After what seemed like an eternity of walking, the small group finally made it to an equally small room.  In the center of it was a circular, low table.  "Please, sit."

Carefully, Miryoku dropped down onto a black cushion.  Inuyasha chose to sit on another black one, wondering why there were several different colours.  Mary primly seated herself at a white one, across the table from the rest of the group.  Kagome ungracefully plopped down onto the only gray one.  

"You must be wondering why I called you here," Mary said softly.

"No shit," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.  Miryoku stood up and pulled a dustrag out of nowhere, beginning to clean the slightly dirty surface of a stool.  Mary looked at her oddly.  

"You may be the most powerful magician in all of Nihon, but you still have no skill whatsoever for cleaning," Miryoku said frankly.  

A vein popped out on Mary's head. "That is not important now, Miryoku," she said through clenched teeth.

Miryoku waved her hand as if to say, whatever.  Yeah, yeah, you amuse me with your stupid thoughts.  "Don't worry, I'm listening.  Just keep talking." Mary sighed as if in resignation.  

"To begin with, I believe you all are aware that Naraku has reawakened, and is collecting the fragments of the Shikon no Tama." A collective nod. "Good.  Because he will be your true enemy.  Inuyasha, I will have to ask you to study on the road to become a Black Dancer."

"What's the difference between a Black Dancer and an ordinary Dancer?" Kagome asked, snapping out of her reverie.  

"A Black Dancer has only offensive spells and summoned Magics, and a White Dancer has healing spells that take advantage of the elements, as well as protective and other healing summoned Magics.  I can be either one.  Miryoku-san here is a Black Dancer.  I believe that you, Inuyasha-sama, should become a Black Dancer, if only to perform the High Summoning."

Miryoku groaned from a corner of the room. "I can't believe you, Mary."

"Risks must be taken," Mary said stiffly. "We shall talk of that later.  For now, it is important that you continue to the very southern point of the South Lands.  There you will find Daiji Shiroi and Kangae.  You must bring Shiroi-san back, but Kangae-san can be left behind.  We don't need him to fight Naraku, and he won't anyway."

"So how am I supposed to learn how to become a Black Dancer if I'm traveling?" Inuyasha asked, having already made up his mind to not become a Dancer.  

_But if it will help to defeat Naraku..._, Kagome's voice whispered in his mind softly.  _Why are you so against learning this art?_

_If I know, then you know_, he retorted sullenly.  _Why bother asking?_

_Knowing and understanding are not the same thing_, she chided him gently. _Tell me.  I don't want you to hide anything from me._

Fine.  I don't want to because I think it's a sissy way of fighting.  Summoning poor souls who would probably rather stay dead.

_Just because you **are** a Dancer doesn't mean you have to fight as one all the time._

"To answer your question, Inuyasha, I would send you with lessons, and Miryoku could help you with what you do not understand.  Go now!  Naraku gains strength by the moment, and we must gather all of our own strength that is possible." 

"All right.  We'll leave tomorrow morning," Kagome said in a businesslike tone.  

"Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama: Miryoku knows where your rooms are.  She will lead you to your own rooms."  Mary rose, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kagome is my mate.  We sleep together."

"Understood.  Miryoku, a larger room then.  Good night, minna-san."  And with that, the veteran sorceress left.  Miryoku blew a stray strand of hair out of her face.  

"Your room is down that main corridor.  Third door to your left.  Good night."  Miryoku slipped through another door connected to the room they were in.  Inuyasha shrugged and lifted Kagome into his arms.  _It looks like we're all alone now, koishii..._

_You are so full of it, you know that?_

~~~

Shiroi closed her eyes as the wind played with her long ponytail. "The time has nearly come," she whispered. "But will we be ready?"

"What are you talking about?" Kangae asked curiously. "The time for what?"

"For the High Summoning.  Mary-sensei has sent three people to come and get me.  They should be here soon."

"You're not leaving," Kangae said immaturely. "You're mine."

"You can come as well," she said softly.

"But...the High Summoning?  I won't let my wife go through that!"

"I'm more than your wife," Shiroi said, spitting out the last word like it was evil.

"And I'm more than a youkai.  I'm **human**, dammit!"

"Only by half!  And it doesn't matter whether you're human or not – I love you anyway.  Please, stop denying who you are!" Shiroi's eyes watered.  Instantly, Kangae forgot that they were even fighting.  He gathered the upset woman into his arms and kissed her lovingly.  

"I am what I choose to be," he murmured.  

"No.  You are half youkai and half human.  You will never be truly one or the other, and I don't care.  You are Kangae, and that's all that matters to me – and to your mother."

"She wants a warrior, not a thinker."

"If she did, she never would have named you "Kangae".  Just drop it.  I'll be leaving soon, and the sun should never set upon an argument."

"Agreed.  I love you," Kangae said softly, burying his face in his mate's hair, inhaling her scent deeply. "Don't die," he implored her. "I want children.  I want children that are yours."

Shiroi smiled. "I won't.  I swear upon my immortal soul."

"If you die, I'll kill you." Shiroi giggled.  

"How can you kill me if I'm already dead?"

Kangae's face reddened. "You know what I'm trying to say!"  Shiroi giggled again.  "Why don't you just go to them instead of waiting?"

"They have things they must discover.  Secrets of the past that must be uncovered by them."

Kangae snorted. "Thank you for that oh-so-clear answer."

The sakura petals swirled around the couple, as the last days of spring began to fade away, with the silent promise of a great battle and a great loss.  Even the Prophets could not foretell what was going to come upon this world.

~~~

Shirobou closed her eyes. "What do you see?" Shuuraishi asked.

"A confusing future.  I don't think even a Prophet could untangle the threads of fate that have been gathered around these children."

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait," Shirobou said gently. "We wait and see what is to come out of this mess.  We hope that our son can help.  And we don't ever lose heart." Again she closed her eyes. "Look, I doubt even the gods can see what will happen.  But it is up to them.  Everybody from Inuyasha to Tsuraiuta have to give it their all in order to succeed."

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in," Shuuraishi called out.  The door slid open slowly, revealing Dokukon, and Shippou, who was perched on the elder youkai's shoulders.  Shippou grinned.  

"Shuuraishi-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-chan and Tsuraiuta went?  Nobody will tell me!"

Shuuraishi smiled slightly. "They went on a quest," he said softly. "Most people their age, especially strong-willed people, have an adventurous spirit hidden deep within them.  Like...like a sheathed sword."

Shippou wrinkled his nose. "I don't get it.

Shuuraishi laughed and ruffled the kitsune cub's fur. "You will one day."

~~~

Sorry this one was so short, but...I kind of know exactly what I want to go into chapter six, so...meh.  And by the way, "kangae" means "thought or idea".  So you understand Shiroi's argument.

Well, folks, I'm off to baby-sit.  Yes, babysitting at my age.  Good lord.  I won't get back till late, so I hope I see some more reviews when I finally hop on the laptop.  

And Kagome-sama: I finished LOTR book one!  So you don't have to worry about me reading that when I should be writing.  However, I DID get that Japanese language program for the same laptop I write TPttH on, so you might have to hitch a plane to Southern California so you can make sure I'll write instead of study Japanese...

As always, input is mucho grande appreciated. (Hell, I gotta inwardly prove to my teachers that I pay attention in class, in reference to the "mucho grande". ^.~) To quote Kagome-sama, it's safe to hit that review button down there.  You won't get eaten.  I've never eaten a person.  ^^

-Katra Winner


	6. the prophecy

{The Path to the Heart}

{chapter six – the prophecy}

~~~

"Okay, so that one fits...what colour should the obi be?" Kagome folded the new red silk kimono, addressing the shop owner instead of Inuyasha.  

"Personally, I think that this very pale blue with the sakura on it suits you very well, miss," the man answered, holding up a narrow obi.  

"Get a wider one," Inuyasha said, gesturing to another pale blue, though this one didn't have the sakura pattern. "I like the gold specks.  It looks like your old one, so I think that one will work better." Kagome shrugged. 

"You're paying, so it's your call.  I guess we'll take this kimono, and that obi that my husband has.  How much is it?" The shopkeeper frowned slightly, squinting at Inuyasha in slight confusion, as if her recognized the face but could not place it.  

"You remind me of somebody I know..."

"You wouldn't know me," Inuyasha said callously. "You're human, and I'm the second son of Shuuraishi, the Western Land's taiyoukai."

"That's it!" he cried out. "Your father was in here about eighteen years ago, getting a kimono for his new mate.  Shirobou, I believe her name was.  I thought it odd for a taiyoukai, particularly Shuuraishi-sama to be shopping in my store up here in the North.  Then I remembered of his then-new friendship with Okita-sama.  It clicked.  You do look so much like your father, you know?  Much more than his first son, whatsis name?"

Kagome giggled, hiding her amusement behind a cupped hand.  Inuyasha laughed out loud. "I like you.  And my brother's name is Sesshoumaru.  He looks more like his mother than he'll ever look like oyaji." 

"Well, for Shuuraishi-sama's son – especially you, that'll be free.  No worries, though, I like to give away some of my best items when they suit people so well.  I think you were right about the obi.  It does look much better.  Good luck on whatever quest or journey you're on, my lord." The man bowed.  Inuyasha dipped his head and Kagome followed the shopkeeper's example, and bent fully.

As they left, the pair began to converse mentally. _That guy is more than he appears to be_, Inuyasha grumbled. _He wasn't telling us something, and his magical scent was...different.  Strong, but slightly covered.  I wish Miryoku had been in there; she could have told us who he was._

_You noticed it, too?  We'll ask Miryoku-san after we meet in the market.  _

_I'm not traipsing back in there.  I don't trust him._

_Oh, calm down.  Besides, Miryoku-san does need a new kimono.  The one she escaped in is more than a little dirty.  _

_She can live_, Inuyasha decided.  _He'll make us pay this time._

Kagome rolled her eyes. _It's not like we have two gold pieces to work with.  Your father's name carries a lot of weight, especially so far north.  I'm not saying we have to waste money, but I think you owe it to Miryoku-san to see that she's at least decently clothed._

_Fine._  Kagome smiled happily.  Slowly, they walked through the town, Inuyasha's dog-ears attracting a large amount of unwanted attention.  Said ears were twitching with discomfort at the stares.  Finally, he exploded.

"So!?  What the fuck's the wrong with you people!?  Never seen a hanyou before!?"

Quickly, the heads snapped back. "**There** you are!" a familiar voice called out.  Miryoku came running up to them. "I found some money in the padding of my obi, so I bought a new kimono for myself." Inuyasha sighed mentally.  Miryoku's new outfit was an of-the-shoulder kimono in blue, green, and red.  The obi was slightly narrow, and the bottom half looked like it was made of strips, but was really all one piece.  "It's a new gaijin thing," she explained. "Called a 'pleat'.  Pu-rii-to.  Weird word."

"Did you buy the food?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah.  I sewed my old kimono into sacks to carry it better, too.  The mark of a true Dancer is that they are always prepared for anything.  Oh, yeah, and I ran into a Healer when I bought this.  It's weird seeing one of Mary's trainees going undercover as a shopkeeper, but hey.  To each his own, right?"

"Whatever you say," Inuyasha grumped. Kagome poked his ribs gently. 

"Stop being such a sour-puss," she scolded. 

"I am not a sour-puss." Miryoku rolled her eyes.  

"Anybody know where we're staying tonight?"

Kagome shrugged. "I think one of the villagers will let us stay with them." Inuyasha scoffed.  

"Yeah, right.  We're just going to walk up to some random house and say, 'Hi, we need a place to sleep.  By the way, you wouldn't happen to have some food for us, would you?'  I don't think so."

"Of course they will," Kagome said seriously. "Remember, I grew up in one of these villages.  The people here will accept, say, helping with chores a bit, or telling a good tale for a place to sleep and a bite to eat.  The food's not the best and the futons – if you get to sleep on any, that is – are worn and old, but it's all they've got and it seems like a lot coming from them."

Miryoku smiled. "It's worth a shot, anyhow.  The worst that can happen is they'll laugh in our faces, right?"

"Fine."  As the group trudged on, they came to a small house with several small children laughing and playing outside.  When they saw Inuyasha, Miryoku, and Kagome, they dashed inside calling,

"Kaachan!  Touchan!  We have guests!" An aged woman hobbled out, grinning. 

"Well, it's a good day, then.  You three have the look of travelers about you.  For a few stories of your journey, we will give you each a futon and some food.  Mind you, we don't have much, but what there is, I hope you enjoy." She bowed.  Kagome and Miryoku returned the gesture, but Inuyasha snorted slightly.  Kagome prodded him mentally, and the stubborn boy simply ignored her. 

_I don't have to show respect to some old crone_, he said distastefully.  

Inuyasha, all this woman is asking for is some stories and a bit of respect.  I don't think you realize how amazing it is she made it to her age without a major deformity.  

Inuyasha sensed her upset, and soothingly crept back into her head, giving her the mental image of him stroking her hair lovingly.  _Sorry, koishii.  Forgive me?_

His gentle tone melted her anger quicker than a flame melts ice. _Of course I do._

_Good._  The old woman eyed Inuyasha and Kagome skeptically.  Her deep eyes seemed to probe them both, digging beneath the surface and uncovering a great secret.  Somehow, her scrutiny sent little warning bells off in Inuyasha's mind, cautioning him.  _Things are not always what they appear to be_, Inuyasha mused silently, keeping his thoughts from his mate, who was now chatting cheerfully with the woman and Miryoku.  The feeling of distrust did not fade from the hanyou's mind.  _Stay on guard_, he warned himself, preparing to stay up all night if need be.  

~~~

Nankahen was cold.  Sitting on that old witch's roof all night wasn't his idea of a great time, but Inuyasha was far too careless.  If the young Prophet had been aware of the hanyou's thoughts, he would not have felt the need to watch over Kagome all night.  

"I think the universe is out to get me," he grumbled to himself. "I mean, my whole life has sucked.  Oh joy.  What are the gods going to throw at me next?  A spontaneous decision to go straight, perhaps?  The only good thing about this is that Inuyasha's so good-looking – and that I finally get to meet Kagome-chan again.  I'm glad she's even alive, though I wonder how she managed to integrate herself into the good graces of Shuuraishi-sama's hanyou son.  The two seem a little too close for my liking – it's such a pity Inuyasha isn't gay.  Then this would really be fun.  Oh well, I guess I'm just going to have to settle for admiring my silver-haired beauty down there from afar."  

Slowly, his thoughts began to wander to a time before this whole mess.  _Let's see here, how long has it been since I last saw Kagome-chan? _"Has it really been that long?" he mumbled to himself.  

"Who are you, and what the fuck do you want?" Nankahen spun around to see an angry silver-haired hanyou glaring at him.  Nankahen stood up and gave a mock bow, trying desperately to not grin happily.  

"I'm Nankahen.  Kagome-chan's childhood friend.  I'm also a Prophet."

The hanyou's scowl deepened. "I don't believe you."

"Ask Kagome-chan."

"She's asleep."

"Wake her up."

"I want to let her sleep." Nankahen rolled his eyes.  Yeah, Inuyasha was hot, but he was acting like a four-year-old brat right now.

"Then I guess we just have to wait until morning."

"I don't trust you," Inuyasha said coldly.  Nankahen sighed in exasperation.  

"Why not?  I've given you no reason to dislike me."

"You were camped out on the roof of the house we were sleeping on.  I've never seen you, and you're human.  That's reason enough for me."

"Kagome-chan and Miryoku-san are both human, yet you trust them.  Furthermore, I'm camped out on your roof because that woman is not what she appears to be.  That's Kagura in disguise. She's one of Naraku's 'children'."

"I figured she was evil.  That's why I haven't gotten to sleep yet.  Your damn mumblings annoyed me anyhow."

"Just trust me," Nankahen implored.  

"Why...are...you...here?" Inuyasha snarled, his voice deepening as his anger was displayed.  A youkai – even a hanyou – was not a very good being to aggravate; particularly not one who was so viciously protective of his mate.  Particularly in the middle of the night.  

"To protect Kagome-chan.  I promised I wouldn't let her fall into the hands of a youkai, and I've failed." Nankahen clenched his hands into frustrated fists. "Originally, my plan was to rescue her from you – I'd heard about Shuuraishi-sama's second son taking a human for his mate, and upon deeper research, I figured out it was Kagome-chan.  But...I saw how happy she was with you.  How well she was treated; that you didn't force her into anything.  So I decided to simply watch over her." _And you_, he added silently.  

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was standing there sleepily.  Inuyasha wondered slightly how she'd managed to get up on the roof, but dismissed it.  Suddenly, his mate's eyes focused on Nankahen. "Nan-chan?" she asked in bewilderment. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Nankahen smiled happily. "It's good to see you again." Kagome threw herself into the Prophet's arms, squeezing the life out of him.  

"Why did you leave?" she murmured into his chest. "I missed you." Inuyasha glared at the sight of the two embracing, jealousy rising in his chest.  

"Who is he?" Inuyasha asked icily.

"An old childhood friend of mine," Kagome said happily. "He left after I received the Shikon no Tama."

"Now do you trust me?" Nankahen asked impatiently.  

Kagome gave Inuyasha a look. "What does he mean?" she asked, carefully keeping the angry tone out of her voice.

Inuyasha sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Well, some weird guy's sitting on the roof, what am I supposed to think?" Kagome sighed.  

"All right, you silly puppy," Kagome said teasingly. "Come to bed, I can't sleep without you."

Nankahen wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "And are you sure you're going to sleep, Kagome-chan?" He giggled.  Inuyasha growled softly, a testament to the fact that he still didn't like this guy.  

Kagome scowled. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Nan-chan."

"Oyasumi, then.  Watch your back, Inuyasha.  Remember that you should always take a deeper look at things – because not everything is as it appears to be.  Things can change in the blink of an eye..." Slowly, Nankahen's eyes unfocused, becoming distant.  

"And the world shall collide with evil and hatred.  Five Magics shall be summoned.  Fire, Ice, Thunder, Protect, Heal – the core five.  A love shall be changed.  Hazel-blue shall shift to gold, and the sacrifice of the Golden One shall save those strong enough to protect the Earth.  The Two shall join for an endless moment, and bring everlasting joy to the world."

His voice was harsh, rough; as if somebody else were using his body and vocal chords.  A Prophecy was being born.

"The hearts of the cruel shall be touched, and for another endless moment, love shall prevail.  But evil will always exist; and those brave enough to fight it shall not perish in their battles."

Suddenly, the Prophet's eyes snapped open widely. "Damn!  Did anybody think to memorize that?"

"Why?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"That was a Prophecy, stupid," Kagome groaned. "A real Prophecy.  It told of our future."

"Didn't make much sense."

"It's not supposed to," Nankahen said distractedly. "Do you remember it word-for-word, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome shook her head regretfully. "Sorry.  I thought you would."

" 'And the world shall collide with evil and hatred.  Five Magics shall be summoned.  Fire, Ice, Thunder, Protect, Heal – the core Five.  A love shall be changed.  Hazel-blue shall shift to gold, and the sacrifice of the Golden One shall save those strong enough to protect the Earth.  The Two shall join for an endless moment, and bring everlasting joy to the world.  The hearts of the cruel shall be touched, and for another endless moment, love shall prevail.  But evil will always exist; and those brave enough to fight it shall not perish in their battles.'  That's it, right?" Nankahen looked in amazement at Inuyasha.  

"It sounds right.  Jeez, how'd you memorize that?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm half youkai.  My brain is stronger, faster, and remembers things better than yours do."

"Makes sense," Kagome agreed. "The brain is a muscle, and all youkai muscles are stronger than their human counterparts'.  Now can we go to bed or not?  I'm tired.  Really, really tired."

"And we all know what happens when Kagome-chan gets tired," Nankahen joked.

"The world ends and I'm sore," Inuyasha grumbled.  Kagome laughed and dragged her mate off to sleep.  

"I'll stay up and guard," Nankahen said softly. "Sweet dreams, you two."

~~~

Whew.  Stupid Bowl Sunday and I've got another chapter out.  

I hope you guys are reading "Letters from Children".  I'm really working hard on that one.  Time for chapter two...oh yay.

REVIEW.  I have a strictly non-reviewer diet.  ^.~

-Katra Winner


	7. the little angel

{The Path to the Heart}

{chapter seven – the little angel}

~~~

"So we missed them!?" Sango exploded at Mary. "By **three goddamned days!?**" 

"Yes," Mary replied calmly, sipping her tea serenely. "Tsuraiuta-san, it's so good to see you again.  Have you studied the White Arts recently?"

"Of course.  I must say that I like destruction much better; so I'll keep practicing my role as a Black Dancer."

"Most youkai do seem to prefer the Black Arts," Mary mused. "I wonder why."

"There was one who hated them, though," Tsuraiuta shrugged. "Daiji Shiroi, I think her name was."

"Correct.  Ironical that a girl named 'white' would chose to be a White Dancer."

"What are we expected to do now?" Miroku interrupted. "Or do you have any idea of what is the best course of action?"

"I think you should try to catch up with Miryoku-san," Mary said calmly. "Then, hurry back with Shiroi-san so that we can perform the High Summoning.  Tsuraiuta-san, I believe I am right in thinking that you wish to summon your fire-based Magic – I apologize that I can't remember her name.  That puts Shiroi-san and myself as summoning healing and shielding Magics, respectively.  Well, Miryoku is quite deadly with that ice Magic of hers, can't place her name either.  So that would leave Inuyasha-sama to fully become a Black Dancer in that time, find, train, name, and learn to love his own Magic, which I'm afraid will have to be of the thunder element.  All we need now is a Prophet and a Barrier."

Sango and Miroku had absolutely no idea whatsoever what half of that meant.

Mary, seeing their confused looks, and Tsuraiuta's grim approval, began to explain. "There are seven parts to the High Summoning.  Three Black Magics must be summoned, as well as two White.  There must also be a Barrier, somebody pure of heart and strong in spirit to stop the excess energy from destroying anything nearby – or even far away.  Lastly, a Prophet must also be present, in case one of the Dancers begins to lose heart or strength.  I have no idea who we'll recruit for those last roles."

"I think Nankahen," Tsuraiuta said quietly.  The High Summoning works best if all participants are closely bonded in some way.  We all know one another, correct?  One way or the other, I think using Kagome as the Barrier and Nankahen as our Prophet will be best."

"Is there another reason for a Prophet?" Sango wondered aloud, having calmed down slightly.  

"Sometimes a great Prophecy will be born," Mary answered. "With Nankahen-san as our Prophet, the Prophecy will be much clearer and probably a bit farther into the future, which is good, as that will give us time to do what we need to.  To do what we must."

"Is it dangerous?" Miroku asked bluntly.  

"Yes," Mary said, without missing a beat. "Great risks involved – but considering the team we've decided on, we should all escape with our race intact.  By that, I mean all parties involved will remain human, youkai, or hanyou, in Inuyasha-sama's case.  No changes will be made, unless something goes horribly wrong.  If the High Summoning fails, then...I'm not sure.  It is necessary, however, for us to attempt."

Tsuraiuta's face was troubled. "I feel the need to hurry," she mumbled. "I don't know why, but something isn't right.  We need to be transported to wherever Inuyasha-sama is now, and fast.  Mary?  I think we should save our strength."

"Of course.  Tell Inuyasha he must discover a Thunder Magic."

"Agreed."

With a wave of her hand, Mary sent Tsuraiuta, Miroku, and Sango off to the location she had pinpointed the young Dancer's energy signature. "God be with you," Mary whispered softly, closing her eyes.  She had foreseen the events that would come to pass, and none of them were particularly good news.  Somehow, she knew that some things would be fine, and some would not.  _God grant me the power to change the things I can, the resolution to accept the things I cannot, and the wisdom to know the difference_.  

Some things are best left alone.

~~~

What Sango expected to see when she was zapped to wherever Inuyasha and Kagome were wasn't the image that greeted her.  What she saw was alien, cruel, and it made her sick.  

Inuyasha was standing over the corpse of a huge youkai.  He was laughing.  The laugh was...wicked.  Evil. "I had so much fun killing you, Goshinki," he taunted, ignoring everybody else. "Maybe I can do this again with your bitch of a sister.  It'll be so much fun to kill your bastard father.  But your blood doesn't taste very good, so you really have no use to me anymore.  Ah, well, it was fun while it lasted."

Standing next to Kagome was a young girl, who wore an eye patch and leaned on a pair of roughly made crutches.  She looked upset.  A young human Sango had never seen before was on her knees, her eyes dilated with fear.  Kagome's face was shocked, horrified.  Another woman – wait, that was a man – had crumpled to the ground near the trio.  

"Inuyasha," Kagome croaked out.  It was then that Sango noticed Inuyasha's appearance.  He had several bloody wounds all over, and his shirt had been discarded somewhere, leaving his chest bare.  His eyes, instead of their normally intense golden colour, were bright red.  The pupils were blue, and they shone with the demonic light of bloodlust and desire.  His claws and fangs were much longer; his cheeks were now also striped.  One purple stripe each.  And then he did not have his sword with him.  No, there it lay nearby, in two pieces.  

The thing that had replaced Inuyasha laughed again when he turned to face Kagome.  When he saw Nankahen reach out to clasp her hand, his face darkened with rage. "Get the fuck away from her, you goddamned freak!" he roared, lashing out at the young Prophet. "**Do not touch what is mine!**" Kagome screamed, right before Inuyasha snatched her up in his arms, snarling over at the small group. "Mine," he hissed, one of his deadly clawed hands stroking Kagome's body urgently.  Then, suddenly, he spun around and began to run away, taking his mate with him.  

The young girl with the eye patch shook out of her daze.  She pulled a rosary out of her kimono, and tossed it over Inuyasha's head. "Kagome-oneesama!" she called out. "Say a restraining word!"

"OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed, and Inuyasha toppled forward.  Kagome fell to her knees; tears coursing freely down her cheeks as she Inuyasha twitched on the ground.  When he raised his face, it was normal.  She threw herself at him. "Oh, gods, you're alright," she cried out, sobbing into his chest.  The hanyou looked angry.  Angry at himself, angry at Goshinki, angry at the world for doing this to him.  

"I'm...I can't believe it..." he whispered. "I'm so sorry..." 

Nankahen rose, wincing as he tenderly touched the gash on his cheek. "Okay, this does not feel good.  I think your claws when you're in that form put some form of curse on a magician.  We seriously need a Healer or a White Dancer...or I don't think I'll be living much longer.  You pack a hell of a punch, Inuyasha – especially with those claws."

Miryoku stood up and said, "Fine then.  We'll go to Daiji-san and her mate Kangae faster than originally planned.  Daiji-san is probably the best White Dancer Mary has ever trained.  She might even know something about that transformation of yours, Inuyasha."

Tsuraiuta cleared her throat loudly. "Excuse me."

Inuyasha spun around. "What are you doing here!?" 

Sango rolled her eyes. "We have our reasons.  Are you going to introduce us at any point in time?  I don't know most of the people here." Kagome gestured to the girl with the eye patch on,

"That's my little sister Kaede.  I don't know how she got here, but I'm glad she's with us for now.  That guy there is a Prophet named Nankahen – I've known him since I was a little girl.  Um...the human is Miryoku, Black Dancer and Inuyasha's friend."

"Nice to meet you," Miryoku said politely. "And you are...?"

"Sango.  I bet you know Tsuraiuta, but I'm not sure about Miroku-sama here."

Miryoku laughed.  The sound was musical. "So why are you here?"

"I sensed danger," Tsuraiuta answered, her face blank. "Mary transferred us.  I think we should get to Shiroi's soon – Nankahen's injury looks like it's getting worse by the second."  

She was right.  Instead of gushing blood, some thick purple substance was oozing over the gash, hissing as the red of the wound mixed with the curse's purple, forming a darker colour that didn't look exactly healthy.  Inuyasha flopped down.  Nobody noticed, except for Kagome, but he blocked her out.  _My fault, my fault_, he kept repeating in his mind, over and over.  _He's gonna die and then the High Summoning won't happen and Naraku will get the Shikon no Tama and he'll kill Kagome and then – _his thoughts were cut off abruptly by a sweet, high voice in his mind.  

_/Do you really want to help him? / _It asked playfully. _/I could help you...for a price.../_

_Who are you?_

_/I'm a Magic.  I could become **your** Magic, Inuyasha.  If you want it badly enough, and are willing to pay the price. /_

_Tell me your name._

/We aren't born with names.  If you really do want me to be your Magic, you will name me.  That's how it works.  But I am not a destructive Magic, I warn you.  I exist to do manual labor of any sort. /

_What is this price?_

_/You must name me, allow me to always be at your side, to sometimes influence your thinking if I see something you cannot, to promise that you'll love me forever and name me.  I have to be like family to you.  If you will Name me, I'll be your Magic.  I'll protect your Kagome if you want.  I can get the Prophet named Nankahen to Shiroi's in the blink of an eye. /_

_Fine.  _Inuyasha felt the Magic's delight in him choosing it.  He noticed another channel in his mind.  Now there were two: one to Kagome's mind, and one to this unnamed Magic's mind.  Slowly, he eased himself into this thing's mind.  He knew all about this one immediately.  It was a girl, a sweet childlike flower of a spirit.  All she wanted was to be loved, and in return she would do anything. _Tenshiko_, he decided. _My little angel.  _

_/I like that name, Master.  I love you too. /_

_Don't call me that!_

She was confused, hurt. _/Why not? /_

_I don't own you like that.  You're not a slave.  You're my little angel, not some servant.  _

She was happy beyond all meaning of the word. _/I'm going to become a Jewel now.  Hold out your hand...then you must summon me. /_  Slowly, she faded from his mind, and he felt a slight weight in his outstretched palm.  When he opened eyes he did not know were closed so tightly, he saw a shimmering iridescent jewel.  An opal.  He tossed it into the air.  

There appeared a pretty girl-child in soft white, her long white hair freely swishing around her shoulders.  She nodded to him. _/I understand, Inuyasha.  Get on my back, Nankahen.  It's time to go to Shiroi's. /_

The young Prophet's face was contorted in pain. "Thanks, little girl.  Dunno who you are, but I owe you one."

_/I am Tenshiko, / _she said proudly, pulling him onto her back. _/I am Inuyasha's first magic.  Hold on tightly. /_  And then they both vanished.  Inuyasha smiled, satisfied.  He let down the mental barrier between him and Kagome, and she came to snuggle in his lap. 

_Don't scare me like that again_, she scolded silently. _Why did you shut me out?_

_I...don't you see what I did?  How can you not hate me?_

_Because I love you too much, you big idiot._

~~~

Mary smiled slightly as she looked into the mirror, seeing Tenshiko pick up Nankahen. "Well done, Inuyasha-sama.  Interesting that your first Magic is of an indecisive element, but good nonetheless.  Nankahen, I hope you recover."

To this Dancer, all of the students were like her children.  The odds of her ever having children of her own were slim to none, but it didn't matter.  She had several hundred trainees that she could call her own.  It was so easy to grow soft, to forget how to see futures that she would rather not.  Mary knew that something was wrong...but she wasn't quite sure what.  

Right now it was up to those very children.  They would have to learn how to grow.  But she also knew that they could do anything they set their minds to.  The only limitations that were set upon them were the ones they created.  

They were her students, after all.  

~~~

FINALLY!!!  I'm so sorry that took so long, it's been kinda crazy around here recently.  Guess why...okay, here's the answer: 

We're moving!!!  Just across town, but meh.  I've been packing up a lot recently (it's amazing how much _crap_ a family of four can accumulate in seven years) so for the next month or so, my writing schedule's gonna be a bit...weird.  

Also, I'm working on my own book right now.  It's a collection of fairly short stories and essays called _My Colours_.  So you see, in a year, tops, you'll have to look for my book! (that rhymes...)  GASP you'll all know my real name!  Horrors!  

THIS is why I don't drink coffee very often.  Review!  And Duo-chan, I meant that I don't eat reviewers.  

-Katra Winner


	8. hell and healing

{The Path to the Heart}

{chapter eight – hell and healing}

~~~

_/Wake up./_

_/But it's so cold, Naosu./_

_/They need you.  They need us./_

_/Why is it so cold?/ _

_/WAKE UP!/_

_/Naosu?  Tell me why it's so cold!/_

_/Shiroi: **WAKE UP!!!/**_

And with a jolt, she did.  Gasping for breath, Shiroi risked a glance at her right, where Kangae's sleep was disturbed.  Puzzled, she glanced at the thick blankets covering the futon.  Kangae rolled over again and drifted back to sleep.  "What was that?" she whispered.  A sharp knock snapped her out of her confusion.  It was still cold.  So cold.  

She stood and wrapped a blanket around her cotton Western-style nightdress, then stuck her feet into her slippers, shuffling off towards the door, where the knocking had begun again.  She slid the door open, and gasped as a man tumbled on top of her.  He had long black hair, tied up in a high ponytail, and pale skin.  His clothes were torn, and Shiroi noticed with shock the awful gash across his face.  It was oozing purple and black.  She knelt, some hair falling out of her long black plait.  Shiroi scooped him into her arms, and carried him to another room, and set him on the table.  A gust of wind swept through the open door, and a Magic appeared, white haired and childlike.  

_/Will he be okay?/ the Magic asked, tired. __/Do you need Inuyasha and Kagome?/_

_/Yes, that would be helpful,/ Shiroi said, not looking up from examining the poor man's face. __/What is his name?/_

_/Nankahen, the Strange Prophet./_

_/If he doesn't get help, he'll be the Dead Prophet.  Please hurry.../  the Magic nodded, and was gone.  _

"Naosu," Shiroi said aloud.  The wispy figure of her gray Magic appeared, hovering over the operation table. "I need some help.  Can you tell what this curse is?"

_/Hateful.  I can't see past all this blinding hate./_

"What colour?"

_/Red as fire.  With purple.  And black as dark as fear itself./_

"Thank you.  I need two strands of Kangae's hair, please."  Naosu nodded, then floated off.  Shiroi sighed and buried her face in her hands.  Then, carefully, she reached over and wiped the purple/black gunk off of Nankahen's face.  It clung to her hand, trying to sink into her pores.  Shiroi, not amused and angry, bared her fangs at it and then began whispering softly.  

"**_You will obey me," she ordered, layering her voice thick with white magic. "_****_You will remove yourself from my hand and drop quietly into this jar and stay there unless I touch you again.  And if you do not, I will drop _****_goldwater_****_ onto you."  Hissing, the strange substance slithered into the clear jar she had selected.  Shiroi drew in a breath, then sighed in relief.  She screwed the jar's top on, then stuck a label onto it.  She turned around and dipped her brush into a leftover plate of ink.  Quickly, on the label, she wrote __Curse/Nankahen.  _**

When she went back to examining Nankahen, the wound was only oozing red and black – and the black was simply from the amount of blood.  Good.  Carefully, Shiroi placed her fingers on Nankahen's temples, then closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and slipped into the Prophet's mind.  

With a cry, she stumbled backwards as Naosu drifted through the wall, clutching a pair of long, thick hairs.  "What was that?!" she sobbed, frantic. "There was **nothing!!!  It was black in his mind!  Naosu, ****what does that mean!?!?!?"**

_/That the curse is working.  That he is slipping into a coma.  His mind will soon become a jumble of half-remembered moments in time./_

Shiroi no longer felt like a powerful Healer/Dancer.  Hands shaking, she raked loose strands of hair away from her face.  She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath.  It was awful, even being in his mind for a moment.  It was like wandering in the darkness, unable to see or feel anything by terror and pain.  Slowly, her eyes slid open and she reached over and took the hairs from Naosu.  Carefully, she pulled one from Nankahen's head and braided them together with swift efficiency.  When she finished, she tied the ends together so she had a large, thin ring of braided hair.  She placed it like a crown on Nankahen's head, then touched the index and middle fingers of her left hand to the point where it lay on his forehead.  "Please protect him," she begged of the magic surrounding his troubled mind softly. "Lead him out of the darkness."

A gentle whisper of reassurance swept across the room.  Shiroi bowed her head in thanks.  Naosu slithered to Nankahen's sleeping form.  _/I'd say we need some __goldwater__ on him,/ she suggested.  _

"No.  I think we need some liquid silver.  Could you also get some crushed amethyst?"

_/Amethyst is purple, Shiroi./_

"Oh!  You're right, it is.  Opal, then.  And bring some of the star sapphires."

_/Blessed or otherwise?/_

"Oh, blessed if we have any."  _I hope this works..._

~~~

Bored, Sesshoumaru sat playing with Rin's hair as she hummed happily, writing her name and his on a huge piece of paper over and over.  He slipped clawed fingers through her hair, wondering why just curling up with a human child put him at ease.  He sighed, ruffling the coarse black mane with his breath.  Rin took no notice, but moved from writing ri-n, ri-n, ri-n to doodling little flowers and various plants.  It was funny, he decided as he reached for a brush and began unmatting her hair.  No matter how many times a day he had Jaken brush her hair, it stayed messy and just flew all over the place.  He glanced down at her paper.  

Instead of  plain doodles and childlike script, there was a rough, if very realistic sketch of a man lying on a table.  Something oozed from his face, and he had a braided crown on his head, with a star-shaped jewel on his forehead over the crown.  A tall woman with fangs and pointed ears was rubbing some sort of shiny medication onto his face.  

Alarmed, Sesshoumaru tilted his head sharply, looking at Rin's face.  Her eyes were half-closed and glazed over.  Her hand was moving of its own will, apparently, adding detail to the drawing.  Slowly, she leaned her head back so that he could see her eyes.  In place of her bright chocolate-brown eyes, dull black orbs stared back at them.  Dull, unseeing, darkness threatened to overcome his mind.  

With firm resolution and no small amount of fear, Sesshoumaru pulled his gaze away from this strange version of Rin.  He screwed his eyes shut, and when he opened them again, Rin had tossed her sketch away and had returned to her lines of ri-n, ri-n, ri-n.  Sesshoumaru nearly gasped.  Such emotion, however, was not fit for the son of a taiyoukai to display, so he went back to brushing Rin's hair.  As if nothing had happened.  

Visions were strange things, Rin thought to herself as Sesshoumaru began brushing her hair again.  She did not like the sensation of being thrown into somebody else's body.  Especially if the person wasn't human.  That was scary.  This time was the most frightening.  She had been in a Magic's body, watching that man (_Nankahen) be tended to.  The crown and star sapphire that were there for his protection had not been doing much, she knew.  She had been able to enter his mind, and she what she saw was...horrible for her young mind.  She saw darkness.  A total absence of anything.  _

She had known that such information was important, so she had tried to draw it.  It had worked a little too well, she decided.  Some of the energy had carried over to her, so that she had lost her sight for a heart-stopping moment.  Somehow, Rin knew that Sesshoumaru-sama was shaken by her strange behavior – after all, not even Yume-neechan had known about her ability to have odd visions like that.  

Some villagers had beaten her up for being odd once.  It wasn't her fault she could see and hear things nobody else could.  She had once thought it was a gift from the gods, but those villagers had forcibly changed her mind on the topic.  Being violently beaten tended to do that.  

~~~

Mary dragged a tall post to the middle of the circle she'd drawn with her bare hands, the dirt slipping beneath her now-messy fingernails.  She sighed softly.  Preparing for the High Summoning was both a joyful and sorrowful event.  She knew that something awful was to happen, but the details were shrouded in a mist that her old mind could not sort through.  

"Lord Jesus have mercy on my soul," she muttered. "Thy will be done.  I'm just not sure I can let myself be crucified in the way You and Your Father have planned for me.  I'm not strong in faith like you, Lord, and I will not stop crying when my last hour comes.  Though it has been said that You Yourself screamed for an answer in Your final moment on the cross."

Mary crossed herself once, saying the familiar words: "In the name of the Father, and the Son, and of the Holy Ghost.  Amen."  She bowed her head, then continued with her monologue prayer.  

"In Your name, great things have been done.  But I am scared, Lord, and I don't want to condemn these people to die.  I know that I have not been a faithful Catholic to you these past years...I have not received Holy Communion for so long I can hardly remember the taste of the wafer on my tongue, and the remembered sensation of Your blood seems distant and unreal.  Just grant me this one thing, Lord, and I can die in peace, even if You send me down to the place where You are most hated."  Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she prayed fervently.  

"Holy Mother of God, send this prayer up to Your Son!  **She cannot die, Mother!"  Slowly, reverently, Mary pulled a set of jade rosary beads from her yukata, soiled with dirt.  She touched the first bead. "Hail Mary, full of grace..."**

As she went through all five decades of the rosary, Mary felt herself calming.  Everything would be fine.  God would take care of her wishes, even if she did not deserve His mercy, and her holy Mother would pray for her; for her soul.  Praying had always put her mind at peace, just repeating the holy words over and over again pounded them into your brain until you ceased to be aware of what you were really saying or doing; your fingers began to trace the beads correctly without you thinking as your lips pushed the beautiful, rhythmic words out one by one as your mind slowly ascended from this world to another one, the one in between Heaven and Earth, not limbo but a place where you could pray, really pray knowing that God was listening intently to your every thought.  

The repetitions helped, and before she knew it, Mary had gone through the rosary ten times.  Fifty decades.  Dear Lord.  

Laughing out loud, Mary folded the necklace up and thrust it into a little pouch, which she buried under her obi.  She stood and ran like a child, pulling her hair loose so that the golden strands flowed behind her like a river of joy.  _You can't always be sad, that much You have taught me, Lord.  _

Running free, Mary suddenly realized that her spontaneous happiness was a wonderful gift from the holy Mother of God.  She sent up a quick, silent prayer of thanks.  

You can't have everything in life, but every once in a while it feels like you do.  

~~~

I know, I know.  I have no business giving you a chapter this short after nearly a year of no writing at all.  

But...eh...I'm a guilt-filled poor Catholic overloaded highschool girl, so take pity on my poor soul ^^.  Katra was a bad girl.  Katra lied to the altar server coordinator last Saturday about whether or not she could serve the 5:00 pm Mass.  

Thus, Katra must do penance tonight and therefore has no time for writing a decently long chapter tonight.  ;-;

Another note: it's great to be writing again!  XD  Thanks to everybody who kept up with me and urged me to continue writing.  I don't think I could have started this again without knowing all my old FF.Net pals would continue to read.  

So, this is dedicated to whoever the hell's reading this at the moment!  *schnoogles*  Thanks.  I luv ya and look for a chapter of Letters from Children soon!  I prooooooomise!!!! ^^;;;

-Katra Winner

P.S. If anybody reads Harry Potter, I'm also working on a Remus/Sirius fic (so if that pairing bugs you, don't read my story :P) called Road to Nowhere.  It's hosted at schnoogle.com, go to the Author Links page and look up Katra Winner.  PLEASE gimme feedback on anything!!!!


End file.
